LAKEHURST: DANGER ZONE
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: THEIR BACK, AND THIS TIME IT'S DANGER ON FULL BLAST, SOMEONE'S COMING OUT, SOMEONE WAS MOLESTED, SOMEONE CHEATS, SOMEONE LIES, SOMEONE PLAYS WITH FIRE, SOMEONE LEAVES FOREVER, SOMEONE. SOMEONE. SOMEONE. DIES. THAT'S RIGHT IT'S ALL COMING UP ON LAKEHURST!
1. THE AFTERMATH, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**060. "THE AFTERMATH, PART ONE"**

**Kim looked at the school she said she would never return to, then she turned and walked the other way. **

**Anya was sitting on the steps, "Hey" Holly J. said as she sat beside the girl, "Oh we better get inside the school, we wouldn't want to piss off the new principal" Anya said as her and Holly J. walked there way into the school, "Welcome..." a voice said on the intercom, "back to LAKEHURST everyone, for some welcome to LAKEHURST, but other than that I am the new principal of LAKEHURST, the DRAMA will end here today as of now, prepare for a fun free year, because I'm strict. I am Vander Pool." the new principal said as he signed off.**

**"Oh wow like having a new principal's gonna change the drama here at this school" Holly J. said as her and Anya made their way into the class.**

**A new student made his way up the stairs of the school, and bumped into Liam, "Oh sorry, hey are you new?" Liam asked. "Um...actually I went here last year, I just never spoke" the boy said, "Oh dude I'm sorry, I didn't know you" Liam said, "All the popular kids say that" the guy said and left. Liam starred at the boy. **

**Kim drously grabbed her books out of her locker, and then she turned around to bump into the same guy that Liam did, "Kevin?" Kim asked as she looked at him, the boy then ran off. **

**Holly J., Liam, and Kim were at the table at lunch, "Hey Liam. I ran into Kevin today" Kim said, "Wait, the guy in the black coat was Kevin?" Liam asked, "Yeah, he was acting all weird and stuff" Kim said. "Okay who is Kevin?" Holly J. asked. "He's this guy that my mom would keep on weekends when we were younger, she used to take him to the back and size his clothes, she'd make him new one's" Kim said. Jane then came by, "Who makes clothes?" Jane asked, "Oh my mom, she use to take Kevin to this room, size him, and sew up clothes for him..." Kim began, then looked at Liam, "I Remember that one she made that looked exactly like the one that she tore" Kim said. Jane then froze, and turned around.**

**Jane made her way to the table, "What did Kim's mom do to you?" Jane asked, "You don't know anything!" Kevin shouted and left.**


	2. THE AFTERMATH, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**061. "THE AFTERMATH, PART TWO"**

**Jane was staring at Kevin, wanting him to answer her question badly. "Look I don't know what Kim told you but it's nothing!" Kevin said as he was beginning to leave. Kim quickly stood up and made her way over to Jane.**

**"Jane exactly what did my mom do to him?" Kim asked confused. "Nothing it's just my dad used to make up those stories about me as well" Jane said. "Well my mom isn't a pedophile unlike your dad!" Kim quickly shouted. Holly J. and Liam had quickly made their way over to the scene, while everyone crowded around. "Look I'm not sure who pissed in your cornflakes but sweety face the facts..." Jane began. "Face the facts of what, you're just jealous because I have to parents in my life!" Kim yelled. "For one, my mom is great...and at least she didn't touch me!" Jane shouted. "Well yeah whatever bitch!" Kim quickly spat. "Oh bring it!" Jane said. The girls got into each others faces and quickly separated.**

**Anya was in the hall, and then she bumped into Chase, "Oh Chase" Anya said. "Look Anya I know you think I'm some sort of a pyscho, but I'm here to apologize" Chase quickly told the girl. "Wait, I mean I forgive you but you just said, you were here, where are you going?" Anya asked him. "Well I'm going to some type of reformatory school, I found out I'm bipolar, and I need the help!" Chase said as he began to walk off. And for that one moment Anya felt as if her whole world was walking away, she had to say something, she wanted to ask him to be her boyfriend, because he had changed so much, yet she had to let him go.**

**Kim spotted Kevin in the hallway, and decided to talk to him. "Hey Kevin" Kim quickly said. Kevin quickly got up to leave, but Kim grabbed his arm, "Kevin please don't go, talk to me...Kevin please!" Kim said, assuring the boy. "What?" Kevin said as he turned around, Kim must have reached him. "All I have to say is...Did my mom touch you?" Kim asked. Kevin only shook his head yes, and walked away. Kim was shocked.**

**Jane was there on a bench, writing as usual and she saw Kim coming to her, the next thing that happened was Kim hugging Jane, and "I'm sorry" from Jane. The girls had somehow settled their confrontation earlier.**


	3. PICTURES

**LAKEHURST  
**

**062. "PICTURES"**

**Lately Alli and Johnny's relationship has always been on thin ice, it's so boring it's like if somone were to acuse Johnny of cheating, Alli wouldn't even care. But, knowing Alli she always wanted to go to the extreme, so she decided that she would make Johnny feel like a kept man.**

**Jennifer was dealing with a lot of things right now and one of them was her relationship with Travis, she had to end it, so she decided to do it today. "Brianna wait!" Jennifer called. Brianna turned, "What's up?" Brianna asked. "Where are you off to?" Jennifer quickly spoke. "Well I'm on my way to Cheer practice, we gotta get ready for regionals." Brianna said. "Right, I was wondering this time I'm actually going to breakup with Travis" Jennifer told her. Brianna looked worried, "Why?" Brianna asked. "Because it's been coming for a long time, and plus it's done nothing but tear our friendship apart" Jennifer told her. "Okay" Brianna said as she left.**

**Alli decided that she was going to steal Sav's old phone, and then she went into her room and stripped down, and took pictures of herself. "Alli Bhandari you are a genius" Alli told herself. Alli knew Johnny wouldn't break up with her now. **

**Alli came to school the next day, and saw Johnny smiling at her, "So I guess that you want to continue this little thing we got going on?" Johnny said, "Yeah what did you have in mind?" Alli asked him. "I was thinking that since you like to show off your body then maybe we could hook up sometime?" Johnny asked her. "Sure. I'd love that!" Alli said, as Johnny walked off. **

**Jennifer was walking around the school and saw Travis in the hallway, "Travis!" Jennifer said, as she quickly made her way over, "We have to talk!" Jennifer said. Travis knew it, it was the breakup talk. "Yeah okay!" Travis said. "We have to breakup, not because of Brianna, but because we need to see other people" Jennifer said. "I understand" Travis whispered as he walked away. Jennifer knew that what she had done was wrong, but yet she knew that she had to let go of him.**


	4. DON'T PANIC, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**063. "DON'T PANIC, PART ONE"**

**Holly J. made her way over to her usual table with her friends, "Hey!" Anya shouted. "Hey Anya" Holly J. told the girl. "What's wrong?" Anya asked her. "Nothing it's just, I've been so busy, with this protest" Holly J. whispered. "Protest?" Anya asked. "It's where we are trying to get Mr. Vander Pool to lighten up" Holly J. said. "It looks like it's taking a lot out of you!" Anya told the girl. "I'll be fine" Holly J. said. **

**Mia made her way into the school, she was afraid at first, but she did it anyway, "Sav..." Mia said as she made her way over to the boy. "Hey Mia Jones!" Sav said as he hugged the girl. Mia looked down. "You okay?" Sav asked her. "Yeah I'm find it's just, this is my first day back" Mia said. "Oh really?" Sav asked. "Yeah I've been kind of scared a little" Mia said. "Well you'll get over it then, I'll help you!" Sav told the girl. "Thanks I'd like that!" Mia told him.**

**Holly J. was by her locker, and all of a sudden she started to feel like she couldn't breathe, she took a deep breath and exhaled, and everything was over. "What was that?" she asked herself in silence. Just then Anya came around the corner, "Hey look I think we should talk about this protest of yours" Anya said. "Really, you want to help?" Holly J. asked the girl. "Of course I want to help, it's like I want to be apart of something this year, you know" Anya said, and the two girls started to walk down the hallway.**

**Mia was sitting down in the empty art class, and Sav made his way in, "Mia...I've been looking for you" Sav said. "What you've been looking for me really" Mia said. "Yeah actually I was, I wanted to know if..."Sav began. "If I was free tonight?" Mia finished his sentence. "Yeah, so are you?" Sav asked. "Sure" Mia said. Sav then took a seat next to Mia, he couldn't believe that he was going out with one of his best friends.**

**Holly J. was walking in the halls, with Anya by her side. "So...Holly J. you okay?" Anya asked her. "Look I know it's difficult for you to understand Anya but...I have to this, work, deal with my home life, I gotta take on some college thing, and I'm really tired" Holly J. said, just as her panic attack had start to come back, Holly J. then fell to the ground gasping for air. "Holly J.! Someone get a doctor, now!" Anya yelled as she made her way to her friend.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. DON'T PANIC, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST **

**064. "DON'T PANIC, PART TWO"**

**Anya was in the waiting room at the hospital, she had to know if her friend was okay. "Anya!" Mrs. Sinclair said as she made her way out of the office, "Yes!" Anya said standing up. "The doctor said it was a slight panic attack, but she's going to be just fine" Mrs. Sinclair finished. "Oh thank God!" Anya said, as a sigh of relief. **

**Holly J. then came out of the room, "The doctor said all I have to do is try not to panic, can you help me with that?" Holly J. asked the girl. "Of course I can" Anya said, as she and Holly J. made there way to Mrs. Sinclair's car.**

**Sav was sitting in the DOT, he was there to meet Mia, he couldn't believe it, and now that they would be starting a relationship soon, he knew he had to accept all the package that came with it. Mia walked in, "Hey Sav, sorry I'm late, I was dealing with Bella" Mia said as she sat down. Sav knew he would have to say something about the baby Mia had. "Look Mia, I know it's you're daughter and you love her, but we have a relationship" Sav quickly spoke. "Woah Sav, we're not in a relationship just yet" Mia said. "Well when we are you need to know that I don't want to deal with some kid right now" Sav said. "Wait a minute, for one you're not the father, and two I don't have to do this" Mia said as she left.**

**Holly J. was in the hallway she was scared that she would collapse again, and now everyone was staring at her, Holly J. quickly ran around the other side of the school. Holly J. starts to gasp for air once more, "Control it Holly J.", she told herself. Just then Anya came over to her and place a hand on her back, and it went away. "Thank you Anya!" Holly J. told her. "No problem" Anya said as the two girls made their way to class.**

**Sav knew Mia was upset with him, so he decided to try and apologize, "Mia, look I'm sorry about last night!" Sav told her. "Look Sav there's something you need to understand" Mia told him. "What?" Sav asked. "Bella's my daughter, and I'm taking care of her, and just because one parent didn't want her doesn't mean I don't...I love her and for you to..." Mia began. "And for me to treat the situation like she was my own was totally wrong" Sav said. "Exactly" Mia said smiling. "Look can we just try again?" Sav asked. "Sav you mean well, but, I don't think I'm ready for relationships" Mia said. Sav nodded in agreement. **


	6. FREAKING OUT

**LAKEHURST  
**

**065. "FREAKING OUT"**

**It was lunch time at LAKEHURST, and Riley, not having the usual place to sit next to friends, decided that he was going to sit next to a new girl, named Madeline, that he had seen around school before.**

**Riley made his way to the table, "Madeline, right?" Riley asked. Madeline nodded, "Yep that's me...you are?" Madeline spoke. "Riley Stavros" Riley said, as he sat down. "So what are you reading?" Riley asked her. "Oh nothing it's a book about sexuality" Madeline said. "What?" Riley asked her. "I don't know if I'm lesbian or not, so I'm deciding to experiment you know?" Madeline quickly said. Riley only starred at the girl and then noticed that there was a convention tonight, and he decided that he was going to go.**

**Kim was dealing with her mother's dark secret, but Kim couldn't say that she knew anything about it. Kim was in the hall with Kevin, "So have you asked your mom if it's true are not?" Kevin asked Kim. "Not really, I mean why?" Kim asked. "Because she is a pedophile" Kevin said, whispering the last part. Kim looked down, "Look just leave me alone okay, my mom is who she is, I can't deny that, but I still love her" Kim said, as she walked away.**

**Riley had made his way to the door of the convention and he was about to go in, it was for people who didn't come to terms with their sexuality just yet. Riley took a deep breath and opened the doors, just then he saw everyone crowded around. "Riley?" he heard someone ask, it was Madeline, but she didn't know if it was really him, so she started walking over. Riley quickly made his out of the building and ran, Madeline was confused.**

**Kim arrived home, and opened the door to her mother and father's screams. "Why would the Davenport's be suing me of all people?" Kim's mother yelled. "That's because Patricia you probably did something" Kim's father said. "Yeah she did something all right..." Kim started and then her parents looked at her, "She molested Kevin when he used to come over here, she's a pedophile!" Kim screamed to the top of her lungs, and Kim's father pushed her mother away and hugged Kim.**


	7. KILL THE NOISE

**LAKEHURST**

**066. "KILL THE NOISE"**

**Sav always wanted to make himself popular, he just didn't know how to do it. "A party!" Sav shouted, and just then Travis made his way over. "A party?...when?" Travis asked. "No I want to throw a party to get my rep up!" Sav told him. "You should do it man, I mean come on you'll automatically gain popularity by throwing a party!" Travis assured him. Sav then had a mind set, he was going to throw the party, as soon as his parents left.**

**Jane was in the hallway and she was dealing with another protest of hers. Just then Jane saw that her rugby team was being cut, "Principal Vander Pool!" Jane called out. The man stopped, "What's this?" Jane asked. "Well it looks like the cutting of the rugby team!" Mr. Vander Pool added. "But why?" Jane had to ask. "Well it's just because there's no room for it, I'm sorry Jane!" Mr. Vander Pool said. Jane sat there shocked because now she didn't have anything better to do.**

**Jane was lost, she knew that rugby was the only thing that helped her get her mind off of her dad, cutting, Lucas, everything. Jane just walked home.**

**It was Sav's party and everyone was there having a good time, "Sav great party!" Travis told him as he made his way over to him. "Thanks man, but I'm looking for Mia, is she here?" Sav asked. "You've really been on Mia's case lately?" Travis told the boy. "I know it's just because I've really screwed up and all and I was wondering if she would give me another chance" Sav said. **

**Jane was in her brother's room, she then looked in one of his boxes that was under his bed, and she found some coke. Jane stared at the powder, "Lucas" Jane whispered before sniffing some of the coke.**

**Sav was sitting on a ledge, and then Mia made her way over, "Hey you!" Mia said as she sat down. "Oh hey, I thought you were mad" Sav said. "Why would I...oh" Mia finished. "Look Sav, we might not be dating and all but we are still friends, and until I figure something out that's how it's going to have to be, okay?" Mia said. "Ok!" Sav said and they hugged each other.**


	8. MODEL BEHAVIOR

**LAKEHURST**

**067. "MODEL BEHAVIOR"**

**Mia was walking down the street, thinking about her life. Mia then came across a billboard for modeling, she always wanted to be a model, but never thought that she had what it took. Mia then learned that she would never model because of Bella. Mia was trapped in life that she never wanted, but didn't regret. She just found it hard that one parent could just leave, and yet she knew she was entitled to still be there for her baby.**

**Chase was in a room, he was talking to a therapist. "So are you sure that you get angry at times that aren't appropriate?" the woman asked. "Yes, it's like I've been trying so hard to get over my anger, but it's always building up inside of me, and I need to know a way I can get rid of that" Chase told her. The woman shook her head, "Well here are some tips that you could try when dealing with bipolar disorder" the woman said. Chase only nodded and took the paper.**

**Mia made her way into her mother's room, "Hey Mia" her mother said. "Hey mom, could you sign this permission slip to go Toronto's Museum of Fine Arts?" Mia asked her mother. "Of course I can" her mother said, just then Mia's mother's phone rang, and she quickly signed the paper and answered her phone. Mia slipped out that was easier than she thought.**

**Chase walked out of the building and into the street, "Hey kid, you need a ride home?" a strange man asked. "No thanks I'm good...my dad's gonna be here any second" Chase said, as he started to speed walk. "Oh come on just get into the car!" the man said he started to shout then. Chase turned to the man, "Look I'm not getting in the damn car!" Chase said running, but the man kept driving. Just then the car screeched to a stop, because Chase's father's car was there, "Do we have a problem?" Chase's father asked. The man only turned the car around drove away. Chase was safe.**

**Mia entered the modeling building and turned in her application, "Well Ms. Jones...I think you will be a perfect addition to the set!" a woman said. "Thanks...Ms..." Mia said looking for a name, "You can call me Barbara" Babara said. "Good." Mia said, learning that she had finally gotten the job of her life.**


	9. TURNT DOWN

**LAKEHURST**

**068. "TURNT DOWN"**

**Travis had to move he's had girlfriends and his relationships have always went down the drain, first Holly J., then Brianna, then Jennifer...he had to move on. Travis made his way up the steps and saw a girl, "Hey I'm Travis I haven't seen you around here before" Travis said as he held his hand out to the girl. "Chastity. You're really brave for coming to talk to a ninth grader" Chastity said. "Well I'm not to big on the grade thing" Travis told her. "Good" Chastity said, before getting up and leaving.**

**Liam was in the living room, getting ready to go to school, when he heard glass shatter and his mother screaming, "Mom you okay?" Liam asked. "Yeah sweety I'm okay...I just need you to go to school, okay?" his mother told him. "Okay, as long as you're sure." Liam whispered as he left out of the door.**

**Travis had never met someone like Chastity before, she was easy and didn't give in to his flirting ways, she was hard to get. Travis then saw Jennifer in the hall, "Jennifer you okay?" Travis asked. "Yeah I'm fine!" Jennifer whispered as she made her way to the bathroom. Travis had never Jennifer so depressed. **

**"Chastity!" Travis called out to her. "Hey you, what's up?" Chastity asked. "Nothing just came to talk to you!" Travis said. "Good, about what?" Chastity asked. "I wanted to know if you were free today, you know?" Travis asked her. "Okay sure, this is a date isn't it?" Chastity asked. "Yeah it kind of is." Travis finished. "Okay good...I thought I was going to have to ask you" Chastity said.**

**Liam walked in the house and saw a man yelling at his mother, "Mom is everything okay?" Liam asked. The man turned around and left. "Mom who was that?" Liam asked. "No one sweety, how was your day in school?" Liam's mom asked. "Okay" Liam said, he knew his mother was hiding something he just didn't know what. Liam was scared not for his mother, but for himself.**


	10. HARASSED, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**069. "HARASSED, PART ONE"**

**Travis and Chastity had started the perfect relationship, "So you doing anything tonight?" Travis asked the girl. "Nope...well yeah I'm going to another movie with you!" Chastity said, adding her own little giggle to the end of their conversation. "Oh right!" Travis said, remembering the plans that they had made. Chastity made her way into the building, and parted away from Travis. **

**Holly J. was in her room, she was looking in the mirror, and then decided to head out, "Mom!" Holly J. heard someone say, Holly J. ran down the steps to come face to face with the one person she thought she had let out of her life, her sister, Heather Sinclair. "What are you doing here, Heather?" Holly J. asked her. "Holly J. I just wanted...where's mom?" Heather said, trying not to cause confusion. "She's off to work, and you shouldn't be coming back around here, you let go of this family a long time ago!" Holly J. said. Holly J. then made her way down the steps and passed Heather, "You still have the key lock up when you leave." Holly J. slamming the door.**

**Chastity made her way into the classroom, "Goodmorning Chastity!" Mr. Langston said as he headed out the door. Chastity made her way to her seat, "Damn sexy!" Bruce called out to her. "Um okay" Chastity said. "Oh come on don't act like you didn't hear me" Bruce said, standing up. Chastity's heart started racing, just then Mr. Langston walked back in, "Bruce take a seat" Mr. Langston finished. **

**Chastity was on her way to her locker, and then she saw Bruce there waiting for her, no one else was in the halls. "Look you ignored me in class today!" Bruce told Chastity. "Yeah, that's because I don't like pigs!" Chastity screamed, just then Bruce pushed her to the lockers, "Stop!" Chastity screamed. "I'll stop when I'm finished" Bruce said as he grinded up against her, "You smell good!" Bruce told her. "Hey Chastity!" Alli called. Bruce ran. Alli then noticed Chastity crying and knew Bruce had done something.**

**Holly J. made her way into the house, and noticed Heather, and then saw a note saying that Heather was going to be staying for a few weeks. "Like hell!" Holly J. said as she left out of the house.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. HARASSED, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**070. "HARASSED, PART TWO"**

**Alli and Chastity made their way over to a table with Travis, who started to worry when he saw Chastity's tear-filled face. "What happened?" Travis asked. Chastity held it in, so Alli spoke. "It's Bruce, he...he sexually harassed Chastity!" Alli shouted. "What? When?" Travis asked. "During the switch!" Alli said. Travis quickly got up. "Travis where are going?" Chastity asked, getting up. Travis headed into the building and Alli and Chastity and others followed.**

**Holly J. made her way back into the house, and her parents were there waiting for her, "Where were you young lady?" her mother asked. "Don't worry about it!" Holly J. said as she made her way up the steps, leaving her parents wondering what has gotten into her. Holly J. made her way to her room, and noticed Heather was in there cleaning, "Oh looking for something to steal and then you'll be on your way?" Holly J. asked the girl. Heather only stared before walking away.**

**Travis made his way to Bruce, "What did you do to my girlfriend?" Travis asked him. "Come on she told you?" Bruce said. Travis then punched him in the face and Bruce fell hard to the ground, just Mr. Langston came and broke it up.**

**Chastity was in Mr. Vander Pool's office. "Is there a reason why Travis would punch Bruce?" Vander Pool asked. "Yeah...he was protecting me" Chastity said. "How?" Vander Pool said. "Because Bruce sexually harassed me when I was on my way to my locker, he violated me, and I'm afraid to even leave this room, without him there...what's next huh? rape!" Chastity yelled. Mr. Vander Pool immediately picked up the phone and dialed a room to bring Bruce in. Chastity walked out and Alli hugged her.**

**Holly J. was in the kitchen with her mother, father, and Heather. "Holly J. Sinclair we need to talk about your attitude" her mother said. "Well we'll talk about that when Heather leaves" Holly J. said as she started to leave, "Excuse me...?" her father said. "Oh you're excused you've been excused for the past 4 years" Holly J. said. "Whether you like it or not Heather is staying here!" her mother shouted. Holly J. immediately stopped at the stairs and turned back around, "You know what whether you like it or not, as long as Heather is here, I'm not!" Holly J. said as she walked out of the house, slamming the door.**


	12. COME OUT, COME OUT

**LAKEHURST**

**071. "COME OUT COME OUT"**

**Madeline was walking to her class, she was going to be late, when all of a sudden Riley came out of nowhere, "Hey Madeline, I haven't seen you around school in a while!" Riley finished. "Oh that's because I was off on some trip for sexuality or something like that, as a matter of fact...were you at one of the conventions?" Madeline said, with a question at the end. "No why?" Riley said, trying to cover up the fact that he really was. "Well it's funny because I saw a kid that looked just like you!" Madeline said, "Oh well off to class!" Madeline said, leaving Riley there to contemplate.**

**Liam was always worried, but now he was even more worried, he saw a man yelling at his mother...he didn't know what to expect. "You okay?" Holly J. asked him. "Yeah I'm fine...I should be asking about you?" Liam said. "Well Jane's letting me stay with her for a while, I just can't deal with my parents, Heather, and their drama, especially now, with my panic attacks, that are just triggered randomly." Holly J. said. "I know, but just give it time...I'm sure you're parents will understand everything" Liam said. "I sure hope so" Holly J. finished as the both of them made their way to class.**

**Madeline was in her class, 30 minutes left before lunch. "I'll be so happy when this class is over" Madeline whispered. "Well you could just wait for the 30 minutes" she heard a random kid say. "Sure whatever" Madeline said back, and just then she saw her arm bracelet, "You are who you are" Madeline whispered, and just then she had got the perfect idea about what to do come lunch time.**

**Liam was sitting down on a bench inside of the school, "Liam, are you okay?" Holly J. asked him. "Yeah I'm fine it's just I saw my mom and this guy arguing" Liam said. "Well did you ask her who the guy was?" Holly J. asked. Just then Liam's phone rang, "Hello?" Liam said. "Liam honey...3 days ago you saw me arguing with some man, and I need you to know, the reason me and your father broke up was because we learned that the man was your real father" Liam's mother said in one gulp. "Liam?" Holly J. said. "I need some space" Liam said, as he got up and left.**

**It was lunch time, Madeline stood up on top of a table, "Everyone can I have your attention!" Madeline screamed, "Maddie, what are you doing?" Riley asked. "I'm gay or lesbian or whatever, but I am, so there!" Madeline spoke, and just then everyone stared at her..."Crap I did not just do that!" Madeline thought to herself.**


	13. RESENTMENT

**LAKEHURST**

**072. "RESENTMENT"**

**Madeline walked into school the next day, and she couldn't believe what she had done, she had come out to the whole school. Madeline was at her locker, and she noticed three girls there, "Oh let's go before she tries to kiss us!" one of the girls said. "Oh bitch don't flatter yourself!" Madeline said. "Excuse me?" the girl said, making her way over, and then the other two circled around Madeline. "You heard what I said...don't flatter youself!" Madeline began. "Oh I forgot the bitch part" Madeline finished. "Look you better watch who you are talking to...I'm on the cheer squad, people listen to me, I can make your life here a living hell!" the girl said, as they both walked away, and somehow Madeline believed her.**

**Alli was sitting with Johnny in their usual spot...the art room, "I can't believe Bruce got expelled" Johnny said. "I can he sexually harassed Chastity...who happens to be my bestfriend." Alli said. "Oh wow, and how do we know that Chastity wasn't lying?" Johnny asked. "Um one I saw him on her, and two she doesn't seem like the type of person that would make something like that up!" Alli shouted. "Well hey all I'm saying is that she should wear those tight ass pants, and shirts, and not expect someone to touch her" Johnny let out. Alli stood up and slapped Johnny in the face, "You are a total pervert and I haven't noticed that until now!" Alli said as she walked out of the door.**

**Riley caught up with Madeline, "Look what you did yesterday was..." Riley began. "Stupid, dumb, pick one" Madeline said. "Maddie it's nothing like that, it's just..." Riley began, "You were right you did see me at that convention, I'm gay" Riley whispered. "And you let me stand on that table alone Riley?" Madeline said, she couldn't bare to look Riley in the face. Madeline ran off.**

**Madeline was near the gym, she saw the girls practicing, and out of the bunch were the three girls that messed with her. Just then Jennifer and Brianna made their way over to the gym and saw the girl crying, "Hey you okay?" Jennifer asked Madeline. "Yeah I'm fine" Madeline spoke. "You're that girl that came out?" Brianna added. Madeline nodded. "That was so brave" Jennifer said. Madeline, "You guys are probably the only ones that think so" Madeline said. "What do you mean?" Brianna asked. "Those girls in there those three tried to fight me" Madeline answered. "What Brianna, isn't that Ashley, Nicki, and Penelope?" Jennifer asked, "We'll be right back!" Jennifer said as her and Brianna made their way into the gym.**

**Madeline could see that the girls were being yelled at and told to run around the gym, Madeline was finally happy.**

**Alli was in the music room, "Alli..." Johnny began, "I have nothing to say to you!" Alli said, trying to leave, "Well how about this...you walk out that door, those pictures go around this school and even on the internet" Johnny threatend. Alli couldn't believe that for the first time she was getting black mailed.**


	14. IT HURTS ME

**LAKEHURST**

**073. "IT HURTS ME"**

**Sav was making his way to his class, when all of a sudden he bumped into Anya, the two of them had tried to keep their friendship simple, and didn't want to start a relationship again until they knew what the other wanted. "Sav hi!" Anya said. "Hi!" Sav said back. Anya started to breath heavily. "Look Anya last year we kind of went crazy jumping into things, we had a billion on and off again relationships, but now I want us to be together for real this time" Sav said. "Well I mean we go to the DOT" Anya said. "Sure I would like that" Sav said. Anya and Sav parted ways. Sav couldn't believe that he was finally going to try to start another relationship with Anya, he couldn't believe it, would this one last, or would it all come crashing down.**

**Mia made her way out of the modeling building, she had just completed another session and she didn't want to be late for school. She couldn't believe that she was keeping this secret away from her mother. Just then Mia's phone rang, "Hello?", "Mia where are you?" her mother asked. "Mom look I'm just running a few erands, I'm going to be a little late getting to school, but I promise you it's for a good cause" Mia let out. Just then Mia noticed that an agent made their way outside of the building. Mia hung up the phone. "Hey?" Mia said, wanting know what was going on. "You need to come back in for 10 more shots" the woman said. "Okay" Mia finished following her.**

**Sav was in the hall way talking to Travis, "And now I don't know what to do" Sav said. "Well do you like Anya?" Travis asked. "Yes of course I do it's just everytime we start a relationship it's like I always make it worse." Sav finished. "Well maybe you need to just let the chips fall where they may." Travis said. "What does that mean?" Sav asked him. "It mean that you should let fate decide whether you guys are really meant to be or not" Travis told him. Sav decided that this is exactly what he was going to do. **

**Sav and Anya were in the DOT, "Sav look about what you said..." Anya began, "No you were right, we should just let this happen, okay, we start off as friends and we work our way up" Sav said. Anya smiled she agreed with the statement Sav had made, they continued talking and ordered something to it.**

**Mia made her way into the house, only for her mother to question her whereabouts, "Where have you been Ms. Jones?" her mother asked her. "Mom I'm here now...it's just I'm dealing with a lot right now, and I just can't do it all mom, I'm trying to find Bella some clothes, have time for my friends, you, I'm trying everything I can, I even quit the cheer squad...it's hard mom" Mia said as her mother pulled her into a hug. Mia then smiled deviously, because she knew she had just pulled one over on her mother.**


	15. STREAKS OF PAIN

**LAKEHURST**

**074. "STREAKS OF PAIN"**

**Brianna was in the DOT as usual, and had just finished ordering her coffee when all of a sudden a guy came up beside her. "Hey there cutie!" the guy said. "Hi" Brianna whispered, trying not to look at the guy. "Here you go mam" the worker at the DOT said, and Brianna grabbed her coffee and was about to pay, when all of a sudden the guy beside her paid for her. "Thanks" Brianna said. "No problem" the guy let out. "I'm Brianna by the way!" Brianna finished, wanting to know the guys name. "I'm Michael, but you can call me Mike" Mike said. Brianna only stared at the boy in amazement, "I'm going outside, would you like to join me?" Brianna asked. "Of course" Mike told her and the two were headed outside.**

**Holly J. was waking up, she was glad that they didn't have school today, it was a Saturday, just then she heard Jane crying from the bathroom, usually Holly J. would give it off to the fact of either Lucas, her father or her mother, but Jane was crying unusual, she was crying like she had nothing else to live for. Holly J. quickly jumped out of the bed, "Jane you okay?" Holly J. called. **

**Jane expected to be alone and to sniff the coke in her room, but Holly J. was in there, so she went to the bathroom and sniffed, "Jane you okay!" Holly J. shouted. "Yeah I'm fine!" Jane managed to let out. Jane was only a few moments away from sniffing again, but she couldn't, she had to find the strength to stop, but how. "Jane are you sure, because usually when you cry loud, but this is more of a whimper" Holly J. explained. "Holly J. look right now I just need to be alone okay?" Jane asked. "Okay sure no problem I'll just leave you alone for a few minutes" Holly J. as she left the scene.**

**Brianna was with Mike they were walking around the streets admiring the stores, when all of a sudden Brianna accidentally dropped her ice cream on his shoe, "You bitch!" Mike let out. "Excuse me, I'm sorry!" Brianna said. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Brianna...I meant it in a playful kind of way" Mike quickly said. "Well it didn't sound playful!" Brianna said. "Well I meant it playful, I would never say that again, now come on...let's get you another ice cream!" Mike said as he pulled Brianna to his side, and looked angry.**

**Holly J. had left Jane in the bathroom for five minutes, then all of a sudden Holly J. heard a thud. "Jane what are you doing up there?" Holly J. asked, Holly J. didn't receive an answer. "Jane?" Holly J. shouted as she ran up the steps, and burst through the door of the bathroom to notice her friend laying there unconsious. "Jane!" Holly J. yelled to the top of her lungs, and Holly J. quickly dialed 911. "Yes okay 547 Willow Park Drive, yes the first house on the left, hurry mind friend she's not breathing!" Holly J. finished.**


	16. LOVE HURTS, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**075. "LOVE HURTS, PART ONE"**

**Brianna had finally found the guy that she wanted to spend the rest of her days with, the only problem was that she felt that he was hiding something. Brianna knew there was something up with Mike, but she didn't know what, he would always take things to the extreme, and Brianna wanted to know why he would do that.**

**Kim made her way out of the house, but just then her mother called her back in. "What?" Kim asked. Her mother hesitated, "There's been some talk of me, being a pedophile and I want you to know that none of that's true!" her mother finished. "Oh really, because it makes perfect sense, you know I'm afraid right, of you mom!" Kim yelled. "Why would you be afraid of me?" her mother asked. "Because of the rumors mom...I sleep with my door locked, and I have bat near my bed" Kim finished. "Kimberly you actually think I would do that?" her mother said. "Mom right now with everything that has happened, I don't know who or what to believe" Kim said, before walking out of the house and slamming the door. "Kim." her mother started, Kim came back in, "Just try to get Kevin to drop the charges" her mother said, Kim felt disgusted and walked off.**

**Brianna was with Mike they both were in the DOT as usual, when all of a sudden Brianna asked him a question. "So why do you get angry sometimes?" Brianna asked him. "What?" Mike asked her. "Come on Mike there's something going on with you, tell me, I need to know, maybe I can help you!" Brianna told the boy. Mike stood up, "Come with me!" Mike whispered and Brianna followed him to the back of the DOT. "You wanna know why I'm angry?" Mike asked. Brianna shook her head yes. Before she knew it she was laying on the ground because Mike had just slapped her. "Mike?" Brianna said. "Look you little bitch I have done nothing but be nice to you...now what you are going to do is go home and tomorrow you're going to meet me in front of your school, do I make myself clear?" Mike asked. Brianna shook her head, as Mike left.**

**Kim was on the bench and all of a sudden Kevin made his way over to her, "So...you still not talking to your mom?" Kevin asked. "Actually I did today she wants me to..." Kim stopped. "To what?" Kevin asked, wanting to know. "Nothing...Kevin do you have plans after school?" Kim asked. "Yeah homework...but that can wait if you need me" Kevin told her. Kim smiled, she had made a date with Kevin, or she was planning to get him to drop the charges on her mother, Kim knew she was getting herself into something bad, but she had to do it.**

**Brianna made her way to her house, she was bruised, but she quickly made her way to the bathroom and applied some makeup to cover up her scar, she was in an abusive relationship and she couldn't tell anyone, she had found her love and she couldn't just give it all away, not now especially.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. LOVE HURTS, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**076. "LOVE HURTS, PART TWO"**

**Brianna was in front of LAKEHURST, exactly where she was forced to meet Mike. Brianna had applied another layer of makeup just to make sure no one saw the mark Mike left, after he slapped her on the floor. Mike rounded the corner, "Brianna...over here!" Mike shouted. Brianna eased her way over to him, "I see you're looking good" Mike said. Brianna nodded. "About yesterday I thought about what I did, and I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that to you, it's like I just fly off the handle and I need help" Mike said. "It's okay" Brianna said, "It is?" Mike asked. "Yeah" Brianna finished. "Let's ditch!" Mike said. "I have to take a major test" Brianna said. Mike slammed his fist near her face, but hit the wall, "I need help...but you are making this very hard, just do what I say!" Mike yelled. Brianna turned around, Mike grabbed her, "Where are you going?" Mike said, tightening his grip. But just then a car pulled up and he let go and ran off, Brianna walked away.**

**Kim was in the hall with Kevin, "So we still on for tomorrow night?" Kevin asked her. "Of course...why wouldn't we be?" Kim asked. "I don't know I think it's kind of funny how you and me we just start falling for one another, and I'm suing your mom" Kevin said. "Look my mom did that to you and I can't change the past, but I just want to get to know you a little better" Kim said. "Oh there's nothing wrong with that" Kevin said, as him and Kim made their way to a class.**

**Brianna made her way into cheer practice, and ran straight to the bathroom. Jennifer saw this, "Ashley take over" Jennifer said, and Ashley started to call the cheers, as Jennifer made her way into the bathroom.**

**"Brianna you okay?" Jennifer asked, as she heard her friend sniffling. "Yeah I'm fine" Brianna said as she took another deep breath. "No you're not I know when my friend is hurt, so what's going on?" Jennifer asked again. "Nothing it's just my life is being ripped right from under me and I don't know what to do" Brianna said. Jennifer opened the door and used a tissue to wipe away Brianna's tears and wiped away the make up. "Brianna who did that?" Jennifer asked, Brianna stood. "No one...I..."Brianna started. "What happened Brianna?" Jennifer asked again, "And I want the truth" Jennifer finished. "You remember Tatiana?...I got into a fight with her again" Brianna said. Jennifer nodded, "Well I'll give you some space" Jennifer said as she left, Brianna knew she had lied to Jennifer...she wish she could've told Jennifer everything, but what if she never got the chance.**

**Kim was kissing Kevin, aparently they had finished their date, "Now what?" Kevin asked. "You drop the charges on my mom" Kim whispered. "So this is what this was about...you only went out with me so I could drop the charges?" Kevin asked. "Kevin I..." Kim tried to say the words that would make up for everything, but Kevin stormed off. Somehow Kim knew she was becoming a monster, she was becoming her mother.**


	18. WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU

**LAKEHURST**

**077. "WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU"**

**Jane was in the hospital room, "Well miss Valieri, you look like you've been doing good with this...all you have to do is finish your two days in remediation for your classes and you're good to go" the nurse said. "Actually it's Vaughn now" Jane said. "Oh really, mind if I ask why?" the nurse said. "Well because of my dad and my brother, I just don't feel comfortable with either one of them right now" Jane said. "Oh well I hope you don't mind if he came to pick you up" the nurse said. "Who my father!" Jane said, hysterically. **

**"I'm not dad but I hope you don't mind" Lucas said, as he peered around ther corner, "Lucas" Jane whispered. **

**Alli was standing in the hallway waiting for Johnny, she couldn't believe that Johnny was black mailing her with the pictures, she was in a relationship she didn't know how to get out of. Just then she saw Johnny coming out of the class, "Johnny hi!" Alli said. Johnny smiled, "Good job Bhandari you're where I told you to be" Johnny finished. "When are you going to give me those pictures?" Alli said. "Never" Johnny said, without hesitation. "Johnny please, my reputation is at large here" Alli told the boy. "Oh come on Alli you act like you don't want me to send them to every guy" Johnny teased. "I don't, because Johnny it was meant for you" Alli said. "Well now I'm keeping them...if they're mine" Johnny said. "Fine but I don't have to stay with you" Alli said turning, "Oh I wonder if Bruce is still sleeping in, or has he found another school...maybe I'll ask him in a picture message" Johnny said. Alli quickly turned and kissed him.**

**Jane was in the car with Lucas, "So I'm deciding to stay here" Lucas said. "Oh really for how long?" Jane asked, she was mad at him. "Just until you can get back on your feet and stuff, mom told me to look after you" Lucas told his sister. "Well I don't need you...you left, stay gone" Jane said. Lucas shook his head. "Actually I'm here for you and Mia!" Lucas said. "What, Mia doesn't want to have anything to do with you!" Jane yelled. "Jane please I'm trying" Lucas said, as he pulled to a stop in the driveway. "Well don't...I can do it on my own!" Jane said as she ran into the house.**

**Alli was in the house, and Sav came in and threw his old phone on the chair, "Johnny DiMarco sent that back here" Sav whispered. "Good!..." Alli began, she was grateful Johnny had finally got a heart. Sav was ticked, "Why were there nued pics of you there?" Sav questioned. Alli froze, "Sav it was just for fun!" Alli reasoned. "Fun Alli...fun!...I don't want to go around the school know as the guy whose sister is a slut!" Sav yelled. "Well tough Sav...you think you are so perfect don't you...well you're not, mr. Anya slash Mia's new baby daddy" Alli screamed. Sav stopped. "Yeah you think one notices that...make your choice Sav...Anya or Mia, in the end this doesn't end well for anyone" Alli said as she grabbed the phone and left. Sav knew somehow Alli was right.**


	19. USING PEOPLE

**LAKEHURST**

**078. "USING PEOPLE" **

**Madeline was astonished that Riley had lied to her about everything, there was nothing else that she wanted to say to Riley...so she decided to cut him out of her life completely. Riley rounded the corner and saw Madeline at her locker and decided to go and talk to her, "Madeline, look I'm really sorry for what I did" Riley said. "There's nothing else I have to say to you" Madeline said. Madeline's phone rang, "Damn it!" Madeline said. "What is it?" Riley asked, "My parent's I told them I had a boyfriend and now they want to meet him" Madeline said. "Wait you admitted that you were gay in front of the school, but not to your parents?" Riely asked. "Why am I talking to you?" Madeline said, turning around. "I'll be your boyfriend" Riley said. "Wait you would?" Madeline asked him. "Yeah...I mean a while back, it's what an amazing girl did for me...her name was Nora, now she's off at some University in Utah" Riley mentioned. Madeline nodded.**

**Anya was sitting down in her usual spot in the park, by the tall oak tree, when all of a sudden she saw Chase, "Chase!" Anya called and he made his way over to her. "Hey Anya...what are you doing her?" Chase asked her. "Nothing really just admiring everything" Anya spoke. "Well are you going to that LARPing thing?" Chase asked. "LAR-what?" Anya asked confused. "LARPing, something where you just pretend to be prince or king or queen and slay dragons and takeover other kingdoms" Chase said. Anya shook her head, "Something my therapist suggested it helps me get in tact with my anger" Chase said. "I'll come with you, I have nothing else better to do, but can we go as friends?" Anya asked, "Of course...I wouldn't want to pressure you" Chase said.**

**Riley knocked on Madeline's parents door, "Okay Riley masculent, okay!" Riley said, just as the door opened and Madeline was there, "My boyfriend's here!" Madeline shouted. "Thank you" Madeline mouthed. **

**Anya was swing her wooden sword at Chase, and they both fell down, "That was fun!" Anya said, smiling. "I know right" Chase said. Anya didn't know that she felt some attraction to Chase, she was trying to rebuild a relationship with Sav, but her and Sav weren't really a couple were they? "I should get going" Anya said. "Well let me walk you...it's the least I could do" Chase said, Anya agreed. **

**Madeline's parents were acting snobby, "So Riley where are you going after LAKEHURST?" Madeline's father asked. "Oh this University in Toronto, it's about 20 miles from Lakehurst." Riley said. "Oh see that's what I'm saying, Riley's only in what...grade 11 and he's thinking about college, Madeline is just confused" Madeline's father said. Madeline's mother choked, "So what Bill she shouldn't be thinking of college, she has her whole life ahead of her" Madeline's mother finished. Riley looked at Madeline, who was afraid to say anything. "Maybe you should ask her" Riley told her father. "I know everything about my daughter" Madeline's father said. Madeline giggled, her father looked at her, "That's funny dad, you say you know everything about me...but you don't!" Madeline said.**

**Madeline stood up, Riley came and stood beside her, "There's something you both need to know...Riley isn't my boyfriend, I'm gay" Madeline said. Her father stared, her mother stood and hugged her, "Riley thank you for coming but we have to talk about this in private now...Madeline sweety go sit down in the living room, I'll put on some coffee." Madeline mother said. Madeline saw Riley leave, Madeline didn't expect her mother to be so caring about the situation.**


	20. FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT

**LAKEHURST**

**079. "FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT"**

**Mia was in her room, she hadn't been two school in the past few days, well she had went but she hadn't gone to some of her classes. Since she started modeling it was like nothing else had mattered. Mia was missing her world and didn't know it was passing her by in the blink of an eye. "Mia!" Mia's mother shouted from down the steps. "Coming Mom!" Mia shouted before she made her way down the steps.**

**Sav made his way through the school, he couldn't help knowing that Alli was right, he was falling for both Mia and Anya, and he had to make a choice. "Sav you okay?" he heard Jane ask. Jane was at her usual bullentine board, trying to protest to get rugby back on. "Jane...protesting as usual huh?" Sav asked her. "Yeah...I might as try to bring back something I love" Jane said. "Well there's nothing wrong with that!" Sav told her. "So what's on the Sav agenda for today, win Anya's heart?" Jane asked him. "Something like that" Sav told the girl, as he laughed. "What?" Jane asked. "It's just you really want to play some sport where you it people?" Sav asked her. Jane nodded. "Well come with me!" Sav said as they both ran off.**

**Mia tried to sneak her way back into the school, "Ms. Jones when did you get here?" Mr. Langston asked. "I just got here actually, sorry I'm late" Mia whispered. "Wow, it's like you haven't been here in a while, so are still doing that dance thing?" Mr. Langston asked. Mia had forgot about the dance, she was so wrapped up in modeling that she forgot about the dance that she was supposed to be planning. Mia nodded, and Mr. Langston walked off. How was Mia going to plan a dance within 3 days.**

**Sav made his way in front of the football coach, "Coach that empty slot Bruce left, would it be alright if Jane fills in?" Sav asked, hoping there would be no discrimination. "Of course, but she'll have to prove herself" the coach said. Sav nodded and came over to Jane, "All you have to do is practice, welcome to the Degrassi Panthers" Sav shouted and Jane smiled, she was one step closer to proving herself.**

**Mia made her way home to her mother who was caring a paper, "Mom what's that?" Mia asked. "Your monthly modeling bill, how were you paying this?" her mother asked her. "I just got one, I took a deal!" Mia told the woman. "Why would you start modeling, and give up school and Bella?" her mother asked her. "Give up on school and Bella, mom those things gave up on me!" Mia shouted. "What?...school maybe, but Bella, she loves you...Bella come here!" her mother shouted. Mia was confused shouldn't her mother get Bella, just then a little baby peered their head in and took little steps. "When did she start walking?" Mia asked. "April 9th" her mother let out. "The day I started modeling!" Mia shouted, before running over to hug her mother and Bella.**


	21. THE LAST SONG, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**080. "THE LAST SONG, PART ONE"**

**Holly J. made her way up the steps to the dance, she couldn't believe that Mia had pulled off an Hawaiin style dance, she saw Liam and made her way over. "Liam you wanna walk me in?" Holly J. asked him. "The doors right there!" Liam told her before turning and sinking into oblivion. Holly J. was disgusted by Liam's attitude lately, but she didn't let it affect her much.**

**Jennifer was selling drinks with Brianna by her side, "So I'm so glad that this dance is still on" Jennifer said. "I know" Brianna whispered. "You're happy again!" Jennifer told her. "Yeah I guess I am, maybe it's because there's no one here dragging me down, like last time" Brianna said. "I'm gonna go get some more cups!" Brianna said, making her way backstage.**

**Mia was dancing on the floor and so was Anya, Sav just stood there wondering who he should dance with, he didn't want to hurt Anya...or make Mia uncomfortable. Sav made his way to the dance floor and just then a pop song came on and everyone started dancing and Sav knew that he could dance his way with the both of them. **

**Kim was staring at Kevin, she wanted to say sorry so bad, but she knew he wouldn't want to hear a thing she had to say, so he turned and she turned, they both walked separately in different directions. **

**Holly J. made her way to the hall way and saw her sister Heather, who had become a substitute teacher out of the blue..."Heather?" Holly J. said. "Oh hey you!" Heather said. "You okay?" Holly J. asked her. "Yeah I'm fine it's just...I'm trying to figure a lot of things out, especially now" Heather told her. "Well..."Holly J. began, but Heather stood, "I don't wanna keep you from your dance...so you better get back little sister" Heather said before she started making her way out the door. **

**Brianna was back stage, "Who on earth puts a lit tiki backstage?" she said to herself, "Someone that wants to see his beautiful girlfriend" Mike said as he made his way out of the shadows. "Mike!" Brianna shouted, but only the two of them could here. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Mike asked. "I don't like people who are abusive!" Brianna said, as she tried to leave, "I'm not abusive!" Mike said, before Brianna down and she hit her head on the corner of a table and went unconsious. Mike looked angry and knocked the lit tiki on the floor, fire started to spread throughout the dance. **


	22. THE LAST SONG, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**081. "THE LAST SONG, PART TWO"**

**Brianna lay there motionless, not moving, the fire was spreading throughout the dance. "Fire!" someone shouted. Jennifer turned and saw it coming from all sides, "Run!" Mr. Langston said, "In an orderly fashion" Vander Pool added. **

**Holly J. heard screams from inside of the gym, she made her way back when she saw the fire, "Heather! fire!" Holly J. screamed, Heather ran and opened the doors for some of the screaming children, she had noticed that the crowd had taken Holly J. with them, "Heather!" Holly J. yelled. "Holly!" Heather said, as she was separated from her sister.**

**The crowd was running and Mia was pushed to the floor, and was about to be trampled, when Sav and Anya came to get her up, "Mia come on!" Sav said as he grabbed her and Anya and made their ways out of the gym. **

**Jennifer was panicking she was getting out when she remembered Brianna, "Brianna!" Jennifer screamed as she ran behind the stage and saw her friend there, Jennifer let out a few coughs. "Brianna!" Jennifer said again, before picking up her friend. "It's gonna be okay!" Jennifer said as she kept coughing but she was determined to get her friend out of the fire.**

**Mr. Langston saw a coughing Jennifer come out of the building, "Jennifer, Brianna!" he shouted, the ambulance had come. Jennifer placed Brianna down, and passed out, and fell beside Brianna.**

**Travis, Holly J. and Kim made their ways into the hospital, they saw Heather and Jennifer and Brianna's parents. "I'll talk to their parents...Kim come with me?" Travis said, and Kim followed. Holly J. ran beside her sister and hugged her, "What's this for?" Heather said. "It's the sorry I've needed to tell you for years" Holly J. said. "Oh remember when the crowd took me?" Holly J. asked, Heather nodded, "You called me Holly...you forgot the J." Holly J. said as she giggled a little. Just then the doctor said that Brianna had come through, and Travis, Holly J. and Kim made their way in.**

**"Hey guys...Jennifer saved me huh?" Brianna asked. "Yeah" Travis whispered. "Alright well tell her to come in here!" Brianna said. Everyone fell silent. "On the way to the hospital the doctor learned that Jennifer inhaled to much smoke trying to save you...before they got her here, it was too late" Travis told her, and Brianna started crying and Travis hugged her while Kim and Holly J. started to cry.**


End file.
